


Midnight Toker

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [29]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Bonding, California, Conversations, Drabble, Gen, Marijuana, Slice of Life, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Natalie and Zac bond in the weirdest of ways.





	Midnight Toker

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Toke

Natalie made a face as she sat outside on the porch of the rental house, watching as Zac smoked his joint almost oblivious to the fact that she was even there.

Hell, maybe he was.

"You know Kate hates that you are a midnight toker, right?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow, blushing some when Zac turned to look at her. An amused grin on his face.

"Never took you into being into old school rock n roll," Zac stated as he moved from where he had been standing and coming a bit closer to Natalie. "But yes, I know what Kate thinks of my smoking habits," he nodded. "She tells me each time we talk on the phone what she thinks of it all."

"Then why still do it?" Natalie asked him curious. "Don't you want Kate to be happy?"

Zac laughed before taking another hit off his joint, "I do want that," he said as he blew out the smoke when he talked. "But this..this is my stress release Nat and I need it more than I need a happy Kate."

Going silent Natalie took in what he had said. She knew the band was having problems with the label and she guessed she understood what Zac meant. She understood why he still wanted to smoke even if it caused problems with Kate, her best friend, who even Natalie thought tried too hard to be good for.

"Do you think I can smoke with you at some point?" Natalie asked him before she could even stop herself, watching as a curious look passed his face. "Just..being with Taylor sometimes stresses me out Zac, you know how he is."

"And so you want to take up smoking weed to get rid of the stress my brother causes you?"

Natalie nodded almost sheepishly not sure if that made her a bad girlfriend or not. She almost felt like it did.

"I think something can be arranged the next time I decide to smoke," Zac told her and his words made Natalie smile some. "It'll be our little secret."

"Bonding through smoking," Natalie laughed as she shook her head. "I think I like the idea," she told him honestly.

Kate always did say Natalie needed to get closer to Taylor's brothers and what better way to get close to Zac than trying one of his favorite things.


End file.
